


Faith

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie dying in chapter three was CRIMINAL, Angst, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Crying, Developing Friendship, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Finally some goddamn angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Missing Scene, This one has a sad ending broskis, developing feelings, it's inevitable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “It’s fuckin’ stupid, y’know?” Miu’s voice comes out softer, now, less forced, her eyes not straying from where they’re fixed on the ground. “And you’re just gonna give me some God bullshit if I tell ya about it. So there’s no point.”“Well, well well,” Angie pokes her cheek. “Miu knows that Angie loves God, but… maaaybe He is a bit overdue for his nap, yes? So he will be off duty for the moment.” Angie beams. “That way God has no messages to pass on, and Miu can say how she feels! How’s that?”“It’s not that easy,” Miu snaps, her gaze lifting, shoulders tensing briefly. They relax a second later, though, and she slumps back into the fountain, curtains of unruly blonde hair falling back into her eyes. “Tch… look at me go,” she mutters, shaking her head.---Angie finds Miu crying a couple days after the second trial.---Femslash February day eight: Promise
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> written for day eight of femslash february! the prompt i used was "promise" and you can find a complete list of prompts in the series description

Angie finds Miu by the Shrine of Judgement, sitting against the stone barrier around the pool of trickling blue water, her arms tucked into her chest, gloved hands rubbing up and down her legs. Her face is buried into her knees, but Angie doesn’t have to ask God to know that Miu is crying; she pieces that together from the shake of the inventor’s shoulders, and the hitches of her breath that Angie can hear even from here. Angie briefly considers leaving, and allowing Miu to have some privacy-- because she wouldn’t have skipped out on dinner if she wanted company, right now-- but she decides that crying alone is miserable and even a girl like Miu, who is brash and arrogant and secretly quite weak, deserves a shoulder to cry on.

It’s what Angie’s shoulders are best used for, anyway. She skips silently over to where the other girl is seated and drops down to sit next to her, just close enough for their shoulders to brush if she wants to, but not so much that she’s crowding Miu. Angie isn’t against solving problems with a hug and a few kind words, but she doesn’t know whether Miu is actually open to that or not. After all, before now, Angie’s never seen her cry before.

There’s… something about the vulnerability of it, of Miu, who is so loud and vulgar but so determined, in so many ways, crying like this, silently, alone. It almost makes Angie feel like she’s intruding.

…But not enough for her to leave.

For a while, Angie listens to Miu crying, and beneath that, the sound of the fountain trickling behind them, until God informs her that Miu hasn’t yet noticed her presence. She hasn’t, He reasons, because if she  _ had,  _ she would have lashed out, by now. Covered up. And that’s the last thing Angie wants to happen, really, but it would be worse to just keep sitting here and watching Miu be vulnerable without permission. Emotional consent is just as important as physical consent, and all.

So gently, Angie says, “Hellooooo, Miu. This fountain is quite relaxing, is it not?” She keeps a smile on her face, for when Miu inevitably lifts her head, but admittedly her voice is somewhat subdued-- at least, more so than usual. Angie is happy to be happy all the time, even in situations where it would be insensitive, but… not like this. Not with Miu.

Predictably, Miu jumps, and unwinds her arms from around her knees to scramble backwards, shrieking, “Don’t sneak up on me, you small chested bitch!” Angie ignores the insult, looking instead into Miu’s pale blue eyes, the whites of which are bloodshot right now with tears, her face splotchy and red and her cheeks wet. Her mascara is running, slightly, creating black smudges at the corners of her eyes, and her hair is a bit wet, due in part likely to the tears, but also to the fountain, that she’s been leaning against for however long she’s been here. “The fuck d’ya want?” Miu sniffles, swiping her hand across her face. “I’m  _ busy.” _

“So it seems,” Angie allows, and she would giggle there, under different circumstances. As things are, she just smiles, placid and sunshiney, tilting her head to the side. “Miu doesn’t have to stop crying on Angie’s account! Angie thinks that Miu is far too beautiful a girl to be crying like this, y’know? But it’s suuuper duper healthy to get all your tears out! Yup, yup! So if Miu needs to cry, then she should cry!”

“I don’t need shit,” Miu grumbles. She puts her face in her hands for a moment, making a muffled, frustrated sound into her palms. “‘m fine. This is-- this is nothin’, a’ight? S-So,” Miu’s voice trembles, “no need to go runnin’ off and telling your little cult, or whatever. I’m fine. Just felt like crying for no reason.” She huffs a little, adding, “You should consider yourself lucky, y’know,  _ tons  _ of people would be clamberin’ to get a glimpse of me crying like this, it’s too bad I’m not outta here or I’d be able to make a shit ton of dou--”

“Miu,” Angie interrupts, in part because she’d like to speak, but also because Miu’s rant doesn’t have the same gusto as it usually does, and it’s… painful to listen to, just a bit. “What’s the matter, hmmmm? Angie thinks Miu was lying when she said she just  _ felt  _ like crying. Angie would know! She has God in her corner, y’know?”

Miu rolls her eyes, which Angie decides to let slide for now. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You’re suckin’ God’s dick, or whatever.” She huffs out a bark of a laugh at her own joke, but it ends up sounding more like a sob, and Miu presses her lips into a thin line, glaring at the ground for a moment. “It’s fuckin’ stupid, y’know?” Miu’s voice comes out softer, now, less forced, her eyes not straying from where they’re fixed on the ground. “And you’re just gonna give me some God bullshit if I tell ya about it. So there’s no point.”

“Well, well well,” Angie pokes her cheek. “Miu  _ knows  _ that Angie loves God, but… maaaybe He is a bit overdue for his nap, yes? So he will be off duty for the moment.” Angie beams. “That way God has no messages to pass on, and Miu can say how she feels! How’s that?”

“It’s not that easy,” Miu snaps, her gaze lifting, shoulders tensing briefly. They relax a second later, though, and she slumps back into the fountain, curtains of unruly blonde hair falling back into her eyes. “Tch… look at me go,” she mutters, shaking her head. Angie says nothing, watching as Miu lifts her hands to her face again, wiping tears from her eyes before they can fall. “It really is just fuckin’ stupid, Angie,” she breathes out. Her voice is tight.

“Perhaps Miu should let Angie be the judge of that,” Angie suggests, gently, smiling. “Angie promises she won’t think it’s stupid unless it really is stupid!”

“That’s reassuring,” Miu grumbles. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, the ends of her hair falling into the fountain. “I just wanna go home, a’ight? I wanna get the fuck out of here. I keep--” her hands fist in the fabric of her shirt, “--seein’ Toujou die, over and over again, every time I close my damn eyes to try and go to sleep. And I get all these nightmares, a-about Bakamatsu, just, hanging from the piano.” She shudders. “What if someone’s out here to kill me? I can’t trust any of you fucks, y’know? There’s no telling who’s hiding some kinda horrible secret like Miss Assassin back there, and even without that, Toujou was so desperate to get out, she really woulda just killed everyone…” Miu trails off, and she opens her eyes, tears pooling in the edges. Her expression is blank. “How do I know someone’s not gonna come around and choke me out in my sleep?”

Angie has to take a moment to process all of that, because there’s… a lot. It’s all worth being scared about, though, and Angie would be lying if she said that she  _ wasn’t  _ a bit worried about someone sneaking up behind her and bashing her over the head, but living in fear is… unproductive, so says God. Before Angie can even begin to formulate an appropriate response, Miu is speaking again.

“B-But more than that,” Miu’s voice shakes almost as hard as her hands do, fisted in her lap, “w-what if I get outta this hellhole, and back to the outside world, a-and… they’ve forgotten about me?” The tears in her eyes spill over, dropping down into her clothes, smearing more mascara down her cheeks. “What if the world doesn’t need me anymore? What if there’s another Gorgeous Girl Genius out there and she’s smarter than me? I could get replaced while I’m stuck in here, but I’m not even making a move to escape because I’m too much of a damn coward--” Miu’s voice breaks, and when she slumps back down again, Angie moves swiftly closer, wrapping her arms around the other girl. For some reason, Miu allows it, falling into Angie’s chest and shuddering as she starts to sob.

“It is not cowardice,” Angie murmurs. “The fear of murdering one’s friends? That is not cowardice. Miu is braver than Kirumi, and Kaede, and anyone else who would choose to kill to escape. That is selfishness, Miu, valuing your own life over the lives of many others.”

“Th-Thanks, big help,” Miu grunts.

“But it is not selfish to feel fear,” Angie continues. She strokes her fingers through Miu’s hair, and Miu shivers at the touch before she leans into it, her eyes closing, tears starting to soak into the fabric of Angie’s coat. “And it is not selfish to fear being forgotten. Miu needs to be needed, doesn’t she? Or she doesn’t feel okay.” Miu shudders again, and Angie considers talking about God, telling Miu that  _ God  _ needs her, and  _ God  _ will never forget her, but… mmmm.

Angie is sure that Miu would listen, like this, when she feels this way, but if anything… that’s all the more reason to wait for another time.

“Perhaps… Miu needs to have a bit of faith,” Angie suggests. She slips her fingers through the hair at the base of Miu’s neck.

“You gonna pull your God shit right now?” Miu asks. Her voice is thick with tears. “‘m not gonna go for your shit, Angie.”

Giggling, Angie says, “No, no, Miu. Not faith in God, though that is important too. Angie meant that Miu should have a bit of faith in  _ Angie.” _

There’s a moment of quiet following that. Miu must have been taken off guard by it enough that she doesn’t even remember to sob, stilling in Angie’s arms. “The hell’s that mean?”

“Well, perhaps…” Angie trails off, frowning, wondering how much she should divulge. She doesn’t know the full extent of God’s plans, doesn’t understand why He asks her to do the things that He does, but she knows that the goal, the final goal, isn’t to stay here forever, it’s for all of them to be free. But God says that she has to eliminate the desire to kill, first, so… Angie will do what she has to. “Perhaps Angie has a plan, and perhaps… in due time… Angie will be able to give Miu what she wants.”

“Yeah, right,” Miu scoffs into Angie’s shoulder. “How the hell’re you gonna do that? You’re fuckin’ tiny, I don’t think even your God is gonna be able to help ya against those exisals.”

“No,” Angie giggles, “Angie does not solve her problems with violence. But she  _ does  _ have a plan, and…” she rests a hand on the top of Miu’s head. “Though Angie can’t tell Miu what it is now… she can still promise to bring Miu home, in time. If Miu will have faith in her.”

Miu seems as though she’d like to protest again, turning her head so that her cheek rests against Angie’s shoulder, a crease appearing in between her brows. She opens her mouth, and then closes it, biting her lower lip, and then opens it again, before eventually closing it again, her expression softening just a fraction. Finally, she says, “You promise?” her voice small, and shaking, sounding just as fragile as she looks, sitting in Angie’s arms like this.

“Mhm!” Angie nods. “And Angie never breaks her promises, you know? So Miu will be home as soon as she believes in Angie! Yup yup!” She smiles, and after a moment, Miu snorts, shaking her head a little, and mumbles an insult under her breath before settling back into the embrace, her eyes closing. Angie’s expression softens, and she rests a hand on the back of Miu’s head, running her fingers through the inventor’s hair, and silently asking God to let her promise not be broken, and to let her take Miu home.

(And a week later, when Miu stumbles into the artist’s lab and sees Angie’s lifeless body sprawled out across the floor in a pool of her own blood, she finds herself wondering what the point of having faith was in the first place.)

**Author's Note:**

> no i don't believe angie Secretly Knew that ending the killing game via happy communal life would most likely tank the show's ratings and end danganronpa early, i just like hinting that maybe she Does have some way of like, knowing more than she claims to, even if she doesn't actually have god in her ear constantly lol
> 
> anyway i'm fucking depressed angie deserved to live


End file.
